


I drank a pumpkin spice latte for the first time this month and I liked it

by Wiw



Category: South Park
Genre: Bukakke, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Every chapter is a new AU basically, FBW AU, Humiliation, Kinktober 2016, Latex, M/M, SOT AU, Size Difference, Spanking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: Very short kinktober stories.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I know I started late, but If I don't make it to all 31, we'll just let it drip a little bit into November. I hope you don't mind. I won't make them that long, since I started late.

Craig got a new habit. Tweek had a lot of strange habits and addictions, but Craig had a very few set of distinct habits. That was why Tweek would always notice whenever Craig developed a new habit because it would always be such a big leap from their normal pattern of daily activities together. It involved Tweek’s ass. Tweek was leaning casually on the tabletop, chin in his hands, waiting for the coffee-maker to signal that it was done, when Craig walked by. Tweek heard the sound before he felt the pain, but he flinched and curved inwards towards the table nonetheless. 

“What the fuck was that?” Tweek had not had enough caffeine to deal with this right now. He had ignored it so far, but no one fucked with Tweek before he got his coffee. He turned towards Craig. Craig didn’t seem to care as he browsed the fridge with no interest, much to Tweek’s anger. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Craig was obviously lying, and the words came out in jumbled stresses as Craig bore a big smile. He wasn’t just bad at lying, he was horrible. 

“You just spanked me, that’s what I’m talking about!” Tweek was sick of Craig playing around. Craig had been spanking Tweek every few hours for the past week. That was his new habit. Of course there was an underlying sexual tone in it, but Tweek had never talked about it before. He had yelped and ignored it, but this was his first time ever confronting him about the casual smacking of his ass. 

“Oh, that. Want me to do it again?” Craig’s nervous smile disappeared and the stresses of his words went back to their usual monotone self. He was serious. Tweek was about to say “No” in outrage, but was that really what he wanted? He was mostly upset that it would turn him on a bit and Craig would just leave him hanging, pretending as if nothing happened. Tweek pulled a pained expression and Craig let out a huffing laugh. 

“Holy shit. You do,” Craig said out loud to confirm it. Tweek didn’t know whether to groan or scowl, so he settled with a combination of both. Craig knew just how to get under his nerves in just the right way. The coffee-maker pinged and Tweek took the hot coffee with an annoyed scowl. He downed the entire burning cup in one go, making Craig’s eyebrows shoot up in amazement. Tweek smacked the now empty cup on the cupboard, wiping coffee off his lip with the other hand. 

“Bring it, bitch,” Tweek slurred out, his tongue still heavy from the heat attack. Craig couldn’t stop himself from grinning at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. They locked eyes and Craig got the feeling he was in an old fashioned cowboy movie, looking his foe dead in the eyes and waiting for the next move. He pulled his metaphorical gun and took big steps forward, meeting Tweek directly on. Tweek flinched, meaning defeat on his behalf. Craig took his hand and let him towards their shared bedroom. Tweek sure was glad he had to work standing in the coffee shop today, because he had a hunch his ass was going to be too sore to sit down.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually read the list I had to do, I just glanced at it real quick and said "sweet im doin this" but now that I've read the list, I can confirm that some of the things are not what I usually enjoy reading or writing, but what the heck im gonna do it anyway. We've come this far so let's just keep going and see what happens lol

Craig was fucking horrible at dirty talk. It was a damn shame because the concept was one of Tweek’s biggest turn-ons. Tweek had imagined Craig turning his foul-mouth on him several times, and it was as incredible every time. But then when it actually came to be, Craig said things like: 

“You fuck.” 

And Tweek had to bite hard on his lip not to laugh directly in Craig’s face. There was something so hilarious and accidentally comedic about the way the stoic boy would force himself to swear. Especially because he knew Craig had the capability to be very creative with his swear words. Just not around Tweek for some reason. 

“Coffee-piss drinker,” Craig struggled. Tweek couldn’t stop himself anymore. Even though Craig was balls deep and thrusting into him, Tweek let out a hoarse laughter. Craig stopped and pulled out, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Tweek continued to laugh, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Let’s stop, I’m no good at this,” Craig admitted and threw himself to lie at Tweek’s laughing side. The laughter died down to small giggles and Tweek nuzzled himself to Craig. Tweek was somewhat relieved that there was at least one thing in this world that Craig was no good at. It wasn’t as if Tweek had an inferiority complex, but he wasn’t going to lie and say it wasn’t a little comforting to know his boyfriend wasn’t perfect. Finally, Tweek felt that there was something Tweek was confident that he could do better than him.

“We can maybe work something out, right?” Tweek got an idea. He tried his best to throw the bait for Craig to catch, but with the air of defeat Craig felt, he really had no clue what Tweek was talking about. Craig did this sound that came from somewhere in between his throat and nose to let Tweek know he was clueless as shit. It sounded akin to a questioning giraffe. Tweek took the hint and went with the more straight-forward approach to the matter. 

“Do you think I’m a slut?” Tweek tried to keep his cool as much as he could when the words came out. Craig didn’t have an immediate reaction, but seemed to calculate what he was going to say next. The long silence made Tweek nervous, but he kept his cool. It wasn’t that hard to keep cool around Craig, since he had a somewhat soothing effect, but he still felt proud for not breaking character. 

“Do you want me to say yes?” Craig looked down at Tweek. Tweek couldn’t decipher whether it was a hopeful expression in Craig’s face or not, but considering that Craig was still erect, he had to assume that Craig wanted it too. 

“Yes,” Tweek said, and Craig repeated right after. The metaphorical handholding aside, it was still as hot as Tweek imagined it to be. Forcing Tweek to say it instead made it somehow even more dangerous. Craig crawled on top of Tweek, practically pinning him to the bed. 

“Are you going to cum inside?” Tweek flushed as he whispered it out. There was something more intimate about Craig being in his face instead of by his side. Something that made Tweek whisper instead of talk and his brave front crumble. 

“Yes.” It might not have been 100 percent according to the protocol, but they made it work. They always did. They adjusted their position together, moving like two perfect machines in sync. They both groaned when Craig re-entered Tweek. 

“Are you gonna stop?” Tweek tried to make his voice seem as cool as could be, but it came out in drawn out whines for every thrust. 

“No.” They both knew it was just pretend, but it still gave both of them a rush to play with the concepts. Smiles spread on each of their faces, happy that they found something new, even in a relationship as old as theirs.


	3. Public

”Wanna do something wild, Tweek?” Craig’s question knocked Tweek’s concentration away, and his house of cards (made out of napkins) softly fell. He was sitting by the customer’s table while Craig lounged by the cashier’s tabletop, idly tracing the sides of the register. Tweek grimaced, but humored his boyfriend. The last time Craig suggested something like that it almost got them both killed, in Tweek’s opinion. In reality, sitting in a shopping cart was not as dangerous as Tweek assumed it was. 

“Alright, bring it.” Tweek was still a bit reluctant but he trusted his boyfriend. Besides, sitting in the nighttime shift in Tweek Bro’s was not a fun thing to do. There were almost no customers, as the usual customers preferred to spend their nights at Skeeter’s bar, and the glass walls made it impossible to sneak a smooch or two. In any case, it was boring. They both loved spending time with one another, but even together, hours of loitering around became stale. 

“Let’s do it,” Craig didn’t even look up from his phone when he said it. Tweek thought Craig was joking, or at least referring to something else. He jokingly agreed, but his eyes almost jumped out of his head when Craig unbuckled his belt. Tweek looked out the glass windows, praying no one walked past their store while Craig was undressing. 

“I didn’t actually mean it!” Tweek hissed and ran to his boyfriend’s side, hoping he could stop him from flashing the entire neighborhood. Tweek barely made it, Craig standing around in his underwear. 

“Why not?” Craig’s question was as clear as could be. What did stop them from shoving it down everyone’s throats and screwing on the open street. It wasn’t as if anyone would mind. The more he thought about it, the more people would probably react positively to catching a peak of their lovemaking. There weren’t any kids walking outside at night anyway. 

“Someone could see us, now put that away,” Tweek’s hands hovered around Craig’s underwear, not sure if he should bend down and pull his pants up or not. The fact that Craig was already sporting a semi wasn’t just making Tweek nervous, but also a little bit excited. Craig was actually serious about boning in public. Tweek bit his lip. Well, everyone were at Skeeter’s bar anyway. And they still had to work in the shift for another 3 hours. 3 hours was a long time when you were bored. It wasn’t as if Tweek hadn’t prepared himself before-hand either. You could never be too prepared when your boyfriend was Craig Tucker, stamina extraordinaire. 

“A quickie?” Craig said it with a smirk, and Tweek hated how it turned his legs into shivering sticks. Craig knew just what buttons to push to melt Tweek into his bidding. Tweek had to give in. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t fantasized about it before. Tweek did a quick glance around the building and through the glass walls, making sure no one were looking. 

“Ok, but just a quickie then,” Tweek fiddled with the alarm-settings beneath the counter, turning the camera off for twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then they did it. lol.


	4. Bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this one is in a Stick of Truth AU because.... how the hecking else am I supposed to write a creek bukkake scene? 
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Enjoy Barbarian Tweek x Feldspar the Thief

Tweek was probably the worst barbarian of them all. 

What was the main skill of the barbarian?   
Not being able to get snuck up on.   
Tweek was snuck up on. 

Tweek cursed against the rope, hoping his eventual roughhousing with the ropes would loosen them. 

“Sit still, Tweek. It’s your punishment,” a Feldspar to his right said. Tweek blamed his loss of judgement on the fact that his backstabber was his boyfriend. His boyfriend and his clones. He sat in the middle of their standing circle, forced to accept his punishment for losing his guard, even for a moment. All of them were stroking themselves, having a competition between themselves who would be the first to cover Tweek the Barbarian in their love. 

“This isn’t necessary! I was caught off guard because it was you!” Tweek hissed at the Feldspar that talked to him. He wasn’t sure if that was his boyfriends true self. He liked playing mind games a lot. It made him look at lot more mysterious than he actually was. 

“And what if the enemy disguises themselves as me? Close your eyes,” a Feldspar directly in front of him hissed out with a ragged breath. His breathing always hitched when he was close. Blushing, Tweek had no choice but to close his eyes and accept it. His own body wasn’t cooperating with him, and he felt arousal make his blood flow downwards. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy getting punished, was he? He bit his lip and brushed his legs together, hoping for a little friction. The sound of skin grinding in a thumping pattern was all around him, and he was suddenly reminded of how surrounded he was. It had somehow only struck him now that his boyfriend and all his clones were jacking it all around him. He took deep breaths, trying to deafen himself from the hitched intakes of air and the mixed slurps. 

One of them finished first, and Tweek felt something warm and gooey slide down the top of his hair and down to his left ear. He clenched his eyes shut and kept a stoic face. This was punishment, not a reward. Even so, Tweek felt giddy. Another finished, and this time it crawled from the back of his head down his neck in slow drips. Tweek couldn’t hold his shivers down. Especially with Feldspar’s moaning. Whenever one of the clones finished, they would disappear in a cloud of smoke. There were only two left. One of the two was the real Feldspar. 

The one to his right came, and Tweek was almost certain that some of it hung onto Tweek’s earlobe like strange jewelry. So far he had used everything but his sense of sight to figure out what Feldspar’s were left. Since he heard the poof of the clone, there was only one solution left. The one directly in front of him was the real Feldspar. He opened one of his eyes to peek, and the sight was almost too much for Tweek. Feldspar wasn’t just stroking himself, he was practically fucking his own hand. From his body language alone, Tweek knew that Feldspar was seconds away. He forced his eyes shut and accepted the final shower. It spread over his face like a flicker of playful water, but the way it stayed on his skin was what made his dick twitch. He groaned and carefully opened his eyes. 

No one was there. 

The last one was a clone too? That couldn’t be. Tweek had counted them. There were four. Unless… 

Tweek felt something poke his back. He already knew what it was. 

“I need to train you a lot harder, Barbarian,” Feldspar’s voice was directly behind him. Feldspar tucked the small dagger back into his pocket, and Tweek groaned with a whining note. 

This was going to be a long training session.


	5. Humiliation (Fractured Buttwhole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fractured But Whole AU because the last time was Stick of Truth and I'm not very creative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die, no, I was just VERY VERY stuck with this one because I had no idea how to write humiliation when all the humiliating kinks were already on the list and I didn't want duplicates. Anyway I did it.

With a snap of Wondertweek’s fingers, vines burst out from the ground and twisted all around Supercraig’s body, pinning him into place where he stood. 

“Tweek, you spaz! I said I was sorry!” Supercraig struggled against the vines, but they wouldn’t budge. Even with his super strength, they were too strong against- 

SuperCraig looked up at WonderTweek, his hands were raised above his head, signifying he was speaking out of character.

“Yeah, Tweek?” Reality snapped into place again, and they were young adults with no special powers. There were no vines around his wrists, only rope bought from a sleazy store. 

“If you ever want me to stop, you’ll use the safeword, right?” Tweek asked, biting his lip. Craig nodded. Tweek let down his hands, and as he did so, he was back into Wondertweek, vines slithering around Craig’s ankles with renewed strength. There was no way he could remove them now. 

“But did you mean it?” Wondertweek stepped closer to him, no longer scared of him due to how restricted he was. Craig tried to look away with guilt, but a vine lashed around his forehead, forcing him to look at his hurt lover. 

“You chose Coon and Friends over me. Now there’s only one way you can show me how you’ll make it up to me.” He inched closer and closer as he spoke until Supercraig’s breathing was close enough to breathe in. Supercraig had half the nerve to spit him in the mouth, but he opted for flipping the bird instead. Tweek clenched his teeth in anger, and with another snap of his fingers more vines burst out.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now,” Wondertweek gloated as the vines ripped and pulled at Supercraig’s jeans, ripping them off his body. Supercraig tried to squirm and brush them off, but they were everywhere. They coiled and slithered against him, finally ripping off his underwear to reveal his dick. To say that he was turned on was probably an understatement. He gave out a mix between a hiss and a sigh when one teasing coil slithered around his dick, squeezing and teasing his flesh. One curious vine slithered upwards, already naturally coated in its own lubricant. Supercraig didn’t notice it until it prodded gently at Supercraig’s entrance and he let out a surprised gasp that turned halfway into a moan.

“Hammertime!” Supercraig screamed their safeword in surprise, and the world transformed around them. Craig was still just as tied up as before, but with the new addition of Tweek jacking him off with one hand and poking one curious lubed up finger at his butthole. 

“Oh, God! What did I do?” Tweek was severely frightened by the outburst, trying his fastest to free Craig from the restraints. Craig couldn’t stop himself from laughing, mostly due to Tweek’s over the top reactions to everything. 

“It’s fine Tweek, you just startled me. You don’t have to untie me,” he said but it was too late. Tweek was already up and gathering all their ropes and lube to stuff them away, afraid it would make Craig feel worse.

“I’m fine, Tweek. It wasn’t the rope, I just…” Craig let the silence finish his words for him as he turned away. Tweek turned to look at Craig, who was biting his lip, his face flushed.

“Was it the butt thing?” Tweek gathered the courage in him to crawl back on the bed. Craig sighed and buried his red face in his hands. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t bad. I liked it. That’s what scared me,” Craig admitted, his face heating up more and more. He had never been this humiliated in his life. A comforting hand wound its way around his shoulder. 

“You are so cute when you blush.” It probably wasn’t the best thing for Tweek to say, but it was what he wanted to say. Craig playfully socked his elbow into Tweek’s side as he laughed.


	6. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend it's still october, better yet, let's pretend it's still 2016

Craig’s friends and family were a bit worried about him. Not because he had been acting out, but because he had been acting so much happier than he usually was. He knew they feared it had something to do with drugs, but that really was as far away from the case as it could be. Though it did include magic pixie dust. Sitting on his bed, the clock on his lit phone turned to 3 AM, and he was far too occupied with the game on his phone to go to bed. He had his phone set to mute. Craig waited every night, and every night he came to him. The anticipation was getting to Craig. A secret boyfriend was one thing, but people were going to think he was mad if he ever said a thing about this. 

A small voice, lower than Craig’s breathing came from somewhere below his bed. 

“I can’t hear you. Speak louder.” Even if his parents or sister heard him, he couldn’t care less. They’d just think he was talking to someone on his phone.  
The voice turned a smidgen louder, loud enough for Craig to really hear it this time. The words were still too hushed to make sense. Like a cloud that was too soft to really have an outline, but still dense enough for you to recognize its presence. The voice was definitely there. He just couldn’t understand a word. 

“Louder.” 

Craig heard the sound of the magical pixie dust, like the kind of noise he’d expect from a 90s educational video game about a wizard helping you color in shapes, not from an actual living magical creature. Before him stood a young man his own age. If it wasn’t for the pointy ears and the goofy red hat, anyone would’ve mistaken him for a normal human boy. 

“For fuck sake, da Craig.” Tweek’s half-danish, half-english sentences always made Craig smirk. He liked that he made the boy lose composure in such a degree that he couldn’t tell one language from the other. 

“What? I don’t understand,” Craig teased. It wasn’t as if the majority of the sentence wasn’t in English. Tweek scowled at the human before him and crawled up to bed with him. 

“Is my accent that thick?” Self-conscious and a tad annoyed, Tweek made his way beneath the covers, already tightly hugging Craig to himself. Craig wanted to say no, because it really wasn’t. Craig could clearly understand him, even with small tics and groans, but it was still there. He couldn’t deny it. After all, he was the one who taught him English in the first place. They had known each other for years. It all started when Tweek on a routine mission fell down Stripe’s cage. Craig had spent days trying to calm down both of the small creatures. After some time, Tweek went home, and his visits became daily. Or nightly, really. 

“Tic? You mean like a lice?” Craig pinched his fingers and mimicked a lice, but really just using it as an excuse to wrangle his fingers into Tweek’s hair. They both forced themselves not to laugh and Tweek finally lied down on top of Craig. 

“Stop.” Tweek looked in all seriousness into his eyes. Craig stared right back at him. The two kept up the façade until they both broke out into hushed giggles. Tweek buried himself face first into the pillow to stop the noise from waking anyone up, meanwhile Craig just hushed himself with a hand. 

“It’s not funny, don’t make fun of me,” Tweek whispered, but his words were a bit too close for Craig’s ear than he’d aimed for. It immediately changed the fun atmosphere when Craig gasped at Tweek’s air. Tweek hadn’t crawled into Craig’s bed with the intention of sex, but it always ended up like that, one way or another. Tweek didn’t mind. They were two healthy young teens anyway. Tweek left a little kiss under Craig’s earlobe, right on the beginning of his jawline. Craig answered by snaking his hands onto Tweek’s hips. It felt good and it felt right. It always did between them. 

“Hey, can we try something?” Craig whispered out into the dark. It wasn’t unusual of Craig to experiment with Tweek. However, it was unusual of him to be so hesitant about it. 

“Sure, what is it?” Tweek sat up, straddling his boyfriend.  
Craig looked unsure. In fact, this was as unsure as Tweek had ever seen him before. Even in the dim moonlight, Tweek could make out every bite of Craig’s lip. 

“Can you like, use your magic to make yourself small?” Craig’s voice surrendered halfway through. Tweek’s eyes narrowed. This definitely sounded like something that was going to end up very kinky. 

Tweek concentrated on his magic, his body slowly shrinking in size. Craig watched in hazy curiosity at Tweek’s transformation. 

“This size?” Tweek was around the same size of a small child. 

Craig shook his head. 

That would just be weird. 

“Smaller.” 

Tweek obeyed, shrinking further. He was used to switching between tiny to standard size, so this slow shrinking was tough on him. 

“Smaller,” Craig repeated, seeing Tweek the size of a teddy bear. 

“Smaller,” Craig whispered lower, until Tweek was the size of an open palm.  
They looked at each other, obviously embarrassed by the size difference. 

“So,” Tweek gulped, not used to looking up at him while speaking, “what now?” 

What now indeed? Craig hadn’t really thought that far. 

Craig unbuttoned his pants, squirming them down until mid-thigh. He picked his small boyfriend up, placing him in his naked lap. 

“Is this ok?” Craig asked, but all he got in return was a nervous nod. It was easy for Tweek to get lost in the dark forest, but he kept himself steady by cock power. 

Tweek hugged the circumference of Craig’s dick, feeling it warm up under his touch. It was strange for Craig to be so much bigger than him, and even Craig thought it was a bit weird for Tweek to be so small, but he would lie if he hadn’t jacked of to it at least once. 

Tweek planted little kisses on the skin. He let out an experimental lick, but Craig flinched. 

“It… It tickles,” Craig whispered out, hoping Tweek understood. He did, so he stopped. There wasn’t much Tweek could do at this height. He could hug his dick, yeah, but he didn’t want to be a makeshift cock ring. 

Craig understood his despair, sitting up. Tweek clung to Craig’s dick to not fall off, and if Craig wasn’t as aroused as he was, he’d laugh from the absurdity.  
Holding his hand out, Tweek carefully crawled onto it. It was ridiculous how synchronized they were. Craig held his hand up to his tip, giving him the easy access he needed. Tiny hands smeared the sticky nectar around the gland. Craig hitched his breath, and that’s how Tweek knew that it worked. Tweek’s hands came around, massaging and feeling up the tip. Craig rutted against him, desperate for the friction Tweek’s petite body provided. In the confusion, Tweek clamped his hands around the head of Craig’s penis, squeezing it tight. He rubbed his face up against it, hoping he liked it. He did. 

Craig jerked himself off with the other hand, still holding Tweek steady at his tip. He didn’t want to drown him, but the thought of drenching him from head to toe with his cum helped him along his peak. 

“Tweek, I think I’m done for soon. If you wanna change back, go ahead,” Craig whispered out between huffs of breath. Tweek shook his head, pouncing his tip again. He hugged and squeezed, hoping to ease Craig to his orgasm easier. Craig bit his lip when his whole body tensed up. He stroked himself faster, closing his eyes and seeing stars. It was all over in a flash, and once he opened his eyes, sure enough, Tweek was drenched from head to toe. He lifted his arm and a scoop of goo plopped down to fall in his thigh.  
Tweek hopped out of Craig’s hand, returning to his full size. 

Unfortunately, this didn’t remove the fact that he was drenched. Craig snickered out a laugh, and Tweek sent him a glare.  
“Everyone’s asleep, but… Wanna shower together?” Craig whispered, kissing Tweek’s wet cheek. 

“I’d like that.”


	7. Creampie

Condoms were always a necessity in their lovemaking. To have sex without condoms would mean to settle for hand-jobs. Craig loved a good hand-job or fifty, but it had been a month since their last penetrative act, and when would they have the chance to be alone like this again? They had forgotten condoms at Craig's place, and it wasn't often they'd both get a day off at Harbucks while both his parents worked. 

"Please. You can top?" Craig wasn't kidding around. Tweek knew. It took a lot out of his pride to suggest being bottom. Tweek shed the pride off after the fifth time Craig found his prostate. Goodbye shame, hello anal orgasms. 

"I don't know, we should still get tested before," Tweek fidgeted and bit his lip. Craig squinted in response. They did get tested. Once a year. The last ten or so years. They were clean every time. The condoms were just an added protection. Their first time may or may not have involved hazmat suits. It wasn't the best first time.

"Unless you've been sleeping around..." Craig was throwing out the bait and Tweek caught it; hook, line and sinker. 

"No! Fine! Fuck me!" All said with each their tic. A tiny part of Craig wanted to feel bad that he was guilt-tripping his boyfriend into having sex, but a growing part of him was beyond pleased that his boyfriend relented. Craig was the type of boy who thought with his genitals every now and then. 

Tweek retreated to the bathroom to prepare himself and Craig moved to the bed upstairs. At least Tweek kept lube next to his computer. Tweek watched a lot of porn. He pretended not to, but Craig knew better. Especially after the biggest porn website made a porn category after people dressing up as them and fucking on cam. Tweek had probably been on every video a handful of times. Craig only knew because he'd seen them all too. 

"I'm back." Tweek was locking the bedroom door behind himself, a towel wrapped around his lower half. He wiped his butt dry from side to side in a cartoony fashion and sat his naked ass on the clean sheets, the towel discarded somewhere. Craig threw the bottle of lube at the naked boy who caught it with practiced ease. He laid it next to him. They'd use it soon enough. 

"I kinda feel bad that I'm like, guilting you into sex," Craig took his chullo off, gently laying it on the nearest reachable surface. 

"Don't feel bad. I wanna do it too, come on!" Tweek was eager. Nervous, but eager. Besides, deep down, Tweek always wanted to have sex with him like this. A whole box of signed consent forms were already filled on both parts, tucked away beneath the bed. 

Craig and Tweek rarely needed to talk during sex. They were so synchronized that their movements reflected one another. So when Craig sat up on the bed, Tweek's hands worked on removing Craig's pants, "accidentally" brushing up and down his rocket as he worked. 

The clothes went off to the side of the bed until they fell off and hit the floor. Their limbs tangled together. They fell to the side, lips finding one another as Tweek's hand hesitantly moved into dangerous areas. Tweek wasn't always this brave during sex, but he had slowly built a confidence around foreplay at least. Their legs circled around each other, both of Craig's hands exploring well charted lands. One hand in blonde locks, the other circling his shoulder with a thumb. 

Tweek's one hand was feeling around Craig's abs, the other hand combing through the dark forest. His hand wasn't brave enough to find the big treasure yet, but he would get there eventually. An adventurer always got the treasure they were after. Craig kissed his jawline, encouraging his boyfriends hands. Craig's hands ended up a bit less innocent, traveling down his neck and back. Tweek tipped his head to the side and sighed quietly as Craig's mouth sucked softly on his neck, and timed accordingly were Craig's fingers digging into his asscheeks, spreading them apart. 

The hands on his ass were gentle, massaging him open and pushing his cheeks together too. It made Tweek's dick bop upwards, hesitantly raising itself with arousal with his boyfriend's attention. When Craig's fingers began to knead his soft curve a bit harsher, Tweek gained enough bravery to slide his hand further down. Craig's sail was at half mast, making Tweek's cheeks turn red. All that just from kissing and feeling him up? A small part of him was always worried that he would one day bore him, but there was nothing to worry about for now. 

Tweek felt the final confidence boost from Craig's physical arousal. The tip of his fingers found Craig's tip, making the owner hiss in surprise. Tweek surprised a snicker at the innocent way his boyfriend reacted to him. In the porno of Craig Tucker online, they always guessed him to be a dominant archetype, a bdsm-king of some sort. Who knew that Craig was as vanilla as plain ice cream? 

Craig's fingers grew bold, sliding near his pink ring. Un-lubricated fingertips brushed and nicked at the still wet place. Tweek shrieked. Craig did it as a warning. It was Craig language for "I'm too lazy to lube you up, so hurry up and do it yourself," or, that was Tweek's translation of it. The hand sliding up and down Craig's abs sadly retreated, as did the one teasing his tip, earning Tweek a pout from his boyfriend. Sure, he had wanted the lube, but the tip felt good too. 

Tweek rolled over on his back and performed a kind of acrobatics that his boyfriend had no idea he was capable of. His knees were on level with his shoulders, his fingers coated with lube and opening himself up. Craig certainly enjoyed the show. To get a better view of it, he lifted himself up, crawling to get a good look at the action. He sat directly in front of him, ready to not only take over, but to plug and play. 

Tweek's confidence disappeared at Craig's frontal view of his lube work. Tweek made a diagonal frown, trying to get the hint across that he wanted some privacy with his self-lubrication. Staring at him straight-on, he started beating his meat. Craig either didn't get the hint, or got it and didn't care. With how long they had been together, it was probably the latter.

Tweek was fucking himself with three fingers at once, opening up and trying to find the good spot. He was always bad at finding it on his own. Craig had an in-built sensor for finding his prostate. 

With the tip of a leaking dick poking his knuckles, he figured it was time to let his boyfriend inside. 

A look that Craig wasn't familiar with passed over Tweek's face, and for once he had to ask for help. 

"What's wrong?" Craig's voice was a lot needier than he intended, but he was a good five to ten minutes away from busting a nut. 

"Will it hurt?" Tweek's voice was less raspy. He was always quick to arouse and quick to cum. 

"My dick doesn't shrink in the condom, so no, it's not gonna hurt," but for an extra precaution, he lubed his dick up with a thin layer. Not too much, or it would be weird, and not too little. 

Tweek finally relented, slowly pulling his three fingers out at once. Gooey lube left thin trails on his fingers, but soon snapped and each string returned to a home. 

Craig had one hand holding his flesh boy steady, the other he used to push Tweek's knee to his ear. It was really hot that Tweek could bend like that. It baffled him that he had kept it a secret. 

He pushed the tip against the opening, and without the plastic that normally encased him, he could now feel every wrinkle of his tight hole. Of course the ring had ridges and bumps, it was a tight muscle. Feeling it like this was just a whole new level. 

He dug the entire tip of his penis all the way inside, and the sensitive head was covered in warmth unlike he had ever felt before. 

The condoms they used to use were incredibly thick, probably the thickest on the market. Sure, they still gave them both pleasure, but did they let Craig feel Tweek's heartbeat through his ass? No, no they didn't. 

The feeling was nothing short of amazing. 

Tweek thought so too, but it was hard to focus on the stretching and pushing when Tweek was counting every STD he could possibly think of. He just had to wait for Craig to reach his prostate, then he could relax. Probably. 

Tweek's fright only made him tighter, which was just an unexpected bonus for Craig. He wasn't going to last long like this, and it was only the tip! He pushed further inside, but was met with restrain from his partner. Craig wasn't very aware that Tweek wasn't enjoying it as much as him. 

Tweek was cut off in trying to count every STD backwards by a long moan. It wasn't his, so it could only be Craig's. He was sporting a vacant drooling facial expression, so there was no doubt about it. 

Tweek felt bad. It had been so long since they had really done it, and here Tweek was, lying on his back, focusing on the negatives instead of enjoying himself. Tweek was hard, how could he not be when Craig had hos dick in him. 

Craig slowly began to move his hips, so Tweek took the chance to sneak a peek at his hardworking boyfriend. This position wasn't half bad. A smirk tugged Tweek's lips. The way he was moving his hips gently in and out, teasing the area around the tip made Craig's rock-hard abs stand out. Not half bad at all. 

An adventurous hand traveled down, feeling his toned stomach up. He was already sweaty. The curly hair a bit further down was just an added bonus. 

"You're looser," Craig huffed out, losing another moan with the words. Tweek hadn't noticed that he was looser, nor had he noticed that Craig was moving a bit faster. Craig bit his lip and his arms went from supporting his sides, to grabbing the inside of Tweek's knees, letting his heels jab into Craig's shoulders. 

They were nose to nose when Craig hit his prostate. It wasn't Tweek's intention to scream him up in his face, but he couldn't take it back after it happened. 

"Your screams are so girly," Craig huffed a smile and pounded him harder, feeling his back and stomach growing damp with sweat. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Tweek wasn't supposed to be this close when he wasn't that into it from the beginning. Maybe it was the way their skin was chaffing each other, maybe that was the thrill. 

He wasn't going to last long. 

Neither did Craig, as his hips stood still, his fingers digging into Tweek's knees. 

Craig came inside of him. 

Tweek was completely stunned. With a few grunts and final thrusts, Craig was spent, his tight grip loosening, breathing shallowly into blonde spikes. Craig was too exhausted to do anything. Tweek knew this, and with a sneaky hand, he jerked himself off. 

He focused on Craig, the way he moved and grunted, and kept replaying the thought that he had his semen buried deep inside him. 

What if he couldn't get it out? Then a small part of Craig would always be in him. A million different consequences were brushed aside, and he came on his own stomach, a bit hitting his own chin. 

Craig finally pulled out, both of them exhausted and overstimulated. 

"Sorry, I forgot to pull out," Craig kissed into his hair as they lay side by side. 

Tweek said nothing, pulling Craig closer with a smile.


	8. Latex

This was a terrible idea. 

Craig always had this lingering fear that their sex-life was getting boring, so he forced himself to have an open mind. 

But this was just silly. 

The latex made him sweat much more than usual, and he was getting increasingly aware of his own odor. 

"Please come out, Tweek. You can't look worse than me," Craig whined to the closed bathroom door. 

"Or smell worse than me," although he did not say that part out loud, he cringed all the same. 

"No way! I look fat!" Tweek shouted from the other side of the door. Craig really wanted to be patient with his boyfriend and his complexes, but beneath the layers of latex were layers of silicone lube. Not very pleasant at all. 

"Babe, just please come out. I promise I won't laugh." 

There was a long silence after that. It seemed Tweek was thinking his options over.  
Finally, the door creaked open, a small blonde head peeked out. 

"Promise me you won't laugh." 

Craig raised his pinky, mouthing out an: "I swear." 

A red latex covered hand snaked out from the gap in the doorway. A latex covered pinky slithered around Craig's naked pinky. 

How much of Tweek was covered anyway? Craig had gotten out of the deal relatively lucky. His legs were covered up, black latex stockings stopping mid-thigh. Other than that, he wore a black latex tank top. He just looked stupid, especially with all his dark body hair. The only thing he needed was a black mask, but sadly they were out of stock. 

The door opened. Craig had to do a few double takes, really taking in the sight of his boyfriend. 

The only thing not covered in red latex was Tweek's neck and upwards. The suit even had in-built high heels. The entire suit was just as skin tight as Craig's, but he could really see every curve and bump on Tweek. The tight material made the bump on Tweek's belly a bit more visible, yes, but it was like electricity shooting directly into Craig's dick. 

"How come my outfit covers more than yours does?" 

Tweek's eyes were downcast. Not out of sadness nor shame, Craig realized, but because Craig was at half mast.  
Looking down. He saw that Tweek had the same problem. 

No worries. He'd fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real sex in this one cuz I have no clue how sex in latex is, and I can't even BEGIN to imagine it


End file.
